


The Shield & The Shadow

by williewildkat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crime Scenes, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Functional Alcoholic Alex, Gen, I Blame The Wine, I have no shame, Mitaka Needs More Action, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey and Mitaka are Homicide Detectives, Rey's Partner Has Issues, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williewildkat/pseuds/williewildkat
Summary: A step into the Star Wars verse but in a modern/supernatural universe.Rey, Alex, and Mitaka always believed the world of the supernatural was nothing but fairy tales and twisted stories until one rainy night while responding to a homicide call in the Westport District.Everything they every thought was truth is now uncertain.One of them catches the eye of a certain fiery haired immortal although she doesn't know it yet.(I SUCK AT SUMMARIES)





	1. Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Been toying with this idea for a while now. Hope everyone likes it!

 

“Why can't homicides happen between 9 and 5?” Rey lamented and turned, facing her partner who was driving. Alex simply shook her head, feeling Rey's pain.

 

“Because that would be too easy Rey. We're detectives; it will never be easy for us. You know, you could resign and work for the postal service; paid federal holidays, no Sundays, not on call 24/7, no responding to disemboweled bodies in back alley dumpsters at 2 AM on a Saturday in July.”

 

She added a smirk without meeting the seething glare being launched in her general direction. But, Rey knew she was right. She damn well knew what she was getting into when she accepted the position. Finn constantly reassured her he was fine with her decision.

 

_Rey, I know you can handle your own out there. And after what you told me about Alex, I'm not exactly losing sleep over it._

 

“So, what's going on with you and Poe?”

 

Alex felt her jaw clench and hands grapple the wheel tight. If it wasn't night, she would've noticed how white her knuckles turned. She could sense Rey flinched at the tense reaction but it wasn't her fault; her partner was expressing concern. Her features relaxed and a deep breath escaped her lungs.

 

“Wish I knew, Rey. He isn't sure what he wants. I love him but.....”

 

“You don't know if he feels the same way,” Rey completed her thought.

 

“Yeah, something like that.” Alex sighed and eased back into the seat. Ahead, the duo picked out the tell tale flashes of blue and red through the waving sheets of rain. “Shit,” Alex growled as she put the car in park. “This is going to be a fun night.”

 

The media had already come to roost like the scrap stealing scavengers they were. Rey wasn't fond of reporters and how they would thrust their microphones in their faces, hoping in vain to get that one sound bite that would give them the slightest edge over the rest. Alex and Mitaka held less than civil viewpoints of the profession and its subsequent disciples.

 

“Hopefully Mitaka is already there,” Rey offered some optimism.

 

“One can only hope.”

* * *

Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka perched over the CSU team, determined to keep the tarp overhead and protect what parts of the perimeter had not been compromised by Nature. His keen eyes watched as the technicians placed down the numbered placards and photograph each area. While it was set up as more of a glorified lean-to, the large blue flap held up, directing the relentless torrent down and away. The team had grown acclimated to the every changing weather conditions. They had persevered through rain, sleet, snow, heat, humidity.....cicadas and drunks catcalling him and CSU members. He could say he was flattered by some but abhorred by other more graphic suggestions and offhand remarks hurled at them like empty bottles at a bar fight.

 

The approaching sounds of gravel and crumbled asphalt caused him to pause and turn his head. He glanced up, catching the familiar but welcoming silhouettes marching towards him.

 

“Mitaka,” Rey hollered out, dipping under the police tape. Alex was behind her, silent but taking in an initial assessment of what lay out before them.

 

“Rey, Alex,” he waved an arm above his head, catching their attention. “Over here!” Rain slid down his hands and into the sleeves of his jacket, saturating the long sleeved button up shirt beneath. Luckily, it was May and not November where a chill would settle deep into his bones, taking up home until the first kiss of spring. No, he had been in harsher conditions.

 

“What's the story?” Rey shoved her hands into her pockets.

 

“It was last call over here at Finalizer when a couple of patrons spotted the body,” Mitaka hitched a thumb behind him towards the bar across the street from them. “They thought she was drunk and passed out at first but when they approached.....” he took a deep breath, perhaps to steady himself more than anything, “they noticed her throat was torn out and along both shoulders there was substantial trauma.”

 

Alex knelt down, lifting up the tarp to get a glimpse of the victim. Retrieving the flashlight that remained faithfully in her pocket, she shined the beam around the base of the head and shoulders. The naked breasts smeared in drying crimson caused the detective pause. Muscle fanned out over and on the injuries. Paths of liquid iron congealed inches past their grotesque trail heads. Blonde hair that was platinum was now crimson and matted. Skin was shredded and intertwined with the displaced flesh and fibers, perhaps woven subconsciously by her assailant. Did it mean something? Was it a message? Or was she overthinking the whole scene.

 

The eyes, fathomless pools of cerulean, stared up, boring into the detective's; witnesses to their owner's final agonizing moments.

 

Alex blinked, keeping her eyes shut for several moments before taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling. It never got easier with each new offense committed. She didn't expect it to.

 

The victim looked as if she was about Rey's age; perhaps younger. Her attire was in line with what young adult and older women wore when going out for a night in the clubs. A leather skirt which halted between her knees and hips. The form fitting top, which Alex theorized was either sage or olive in tone, lay in strands below her still chest. Regardless, her choice in dress didn't mean she was allotted this ungodly fate. It wasn't a fucking invitation for who or whatever did this. She was starting to get a taste of what life could offer but instead her young existence was brutally cut down.

 

“Jesus, what did this to you?” She held the back of her wrist to her mouth, feeling the bile sliding up her throat. Quickly, she turned her head, unable to rid her senses of the stench.

 

“Once I get the body back and examined I can tell you,” that all to familiar tone greeted the team. “I see your adoring fans have gathered.” Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers stood with umbrella in one hand and clipboard in the other.

 

“Always an audience,” Rey shook her head, the only time she would acknowledge the drunken throng. Uniforms were already positioned to keep them back, preventing any hindrance or additional contamination to the scene. A few were attempting, albeit poorly, to collect eyewitness accounts and statements. One thing about gathering information: Drunks had a habit of either exasperating what they did or didn't see. “You would think they would go home.”

 

“And miss the show?! Oh no, never!” Alex responded with rich sarcasm as she gingerly replaced the tarp and rose to her feet.

 

“What do you think did this Doc?” Mitaka shined his own light on the wounds. “Almost looks like a dog or some kind of animal ripped her apart. I mean, look at the injuries!”

 

“Lieutenant,” Dr. Rodgers didn't glance up from her work, “I can't make a final determination until I'm back in the exam room. But I can say that it does look like there was a significant amount of trauma assessed around her neck and shoulders though I am sure you figured that out all by yourself.”

 

Rey and Alex attempted to suppress a laugh. Dr. Rodgers was not known for being tactful and had a bit of a snarky streak to her. She was definitely an acquired taste as Rey had put it to Mitaka one day.

 

“Was there any physical evidence recovered Mitaka?” Alex looked to the younger man.

 

“Yeah, there was,” he whistled for one of the CSU techs who brought a clear evidence bag over for Alex and Rey to examine. “This was found embedded in the right shoulder of the victim.”

 

Rey held it up, twisting her wrist to grant a view for each side. It was approximately two inches in length, translucent in appearance which narrowed into a sharp tip on one end. “Is this.....is this a fingernail?!”

 

“As far as we can determine but it will have to be examined and tested to confirm exactly what it is.”

 

“This isn't like any fingernail I've seen before,” Alex caught sight of it. “Looks like something a person could buy in a costume shop or one of those Halloween stores that pop up in August. Hell, reminds me of a prop used in a horror movie.”

 

“You've been watching too many monster movies,” Mitaka sighed.

 

“Sometimes I feel like we are in a real horror movie,” Alex muttered and started shining her light around.

* * *

Rey followed her partner's lead, heading off in the opposite direction. She was thankful for having tied her hair up in the three tight buns as the rain picked up in cadence. The shoulder length locks of chocolate wouldn't be plastered to her neck and face, possibly impeding her ability to search for additional evidence, not to mention it was cooler in the warmer months.

 

Her path led her to the right of the scene, down one of the back alleys Westport was well known for. Narrow passages traversed structures that dated back to the early days of the city; when horse and oxen were the Fords and Chevys of their time. Something pulled her, no urged her to proceed ahead, deeper into the shadows. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed she was further along than she initially thought yet she didn't stop or turn around. By now she had lost sight of her partner. Wouldn't be the first time Alex had gone to the beat of her own drummer in a case; wouldn't be the last time either. Unfortunately, that had gotten her partner in serious shit with the Captain on more than one occasion.

 

Shaking her head, Rey edged forward, feeling her pace slow to a cautious, almost hesitant stride. Her pulse picked up, heart beating double time as the trickles of adrenaline started their silent race. Her lone companion the steady drumming of the spring rains.

 

_Steady there, Rey......_

 

The inner tone cooed as she forced her foot to move forward. But for Rey it held more of the feeling of trudging through the riverbank after a heavy rain than along 150 year old brick.

 

It came from the right.

 

From the corner of her eye, a growing blur surged towards her, an aura of maliciousness and unadulterated evil burned that burned into Rey's being before the physical impact crushed her against the brick wall. She couldn't scream, her lungs squeezed within their bony confine, on the brink of collapsing if her attacker pushed so much as another inch. The back of her head snapped back, slamming into the century's old structure. Adrenaline quelled the rising throbbing that ignited at the center of her skull as fight or flight assumed control, kickstarting her arms and legs to strike back, inflict any injury against this faceless entity. Her attempts were for naught as the flailing limbs struck air and rain.

 

“REY!”

 

Alex and Mitaka sprinted up the alley, seeing their comrade struggling against what upon first glimpse appeared to be a shadow or shapeless mass pinning her to the wall.

 

Mitaka raced ahead, surprisingly quick despite his smaller statute. Anger dictated his actions as he opened fire on the backside of the creature. Alex grabbed his arm, halting further gunfire, grounding the other back to reality, but not before three rounds were squeezed off and tore into the brick with one ricocheting off the nearby fire escape.

 

“You'll hit Rey!” She rushed the assailant, lunging with the poise of a linebacker. Her right shoulder made first contact as her arms flailed, attempting to wrap the rest of her body around the thing. Rey sensed the crushing mass lightening up as her partner rolled away, latched onto the back of the creature. Her body slumped to the ground, hand still clutching her Baretta fiercely.

 

“Rey,” Mitaka was at her side, frantically grabbing his flashlight from his pocket and furiously checking her over for injury. “Rey can you hear me!? REY! Officer down!! I repeat, officer down!! I need a bus!!!Location, back alley behind Westport Flea Market!” He barked loudly and heatedly into the radio, body trembling.

 

Rey subconsciously licked her lips and swallowed before responding. She felt the soothing almost analgesic like sensation of the rain showering her cheeks and forehead as she forced her eyes open, meeting panicked pools of rich chocolate. Her eyes narrowed, squinting at the sudden invasion of brightness against the cold dark surroundings.

 

“Mitaka,” she croaked and craned her neck.

 

“No, no don't move Rey,” he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “Help is on the way.”

 

“Alex.....” she felt the panic trying to rise. Mitaka scanned the alley in both directions but the older detective was gone.

 

“She got that thing off you; went full on Xena.” He shook his head, remaining amazed and stunned at what he had been witness to.

 

“You tried....shooting me??” Her head shot up, eyes widening in shock, almost accusingly at him.

 

“NO!” He felt the guilt bubbling, realizing he could've easily hit her but all he thought about was getting that fucking thing off her. “I-I wasn't thinking. FUCK! I could've hurt you!”

 

A tiny smile danced across her lips as she sheepishly replied, “I would've done the same.”

 

“Yeah, well the Captain won't be thrilled I did that.” He sat beside her, sighing at the wet cold sensation of the filth and runoff saturating his pants and back of the jacket. Oh well, they could be washed. Clothes were an afterthought as the pair sat in a comfortable silence, letting the rain wash over them.

 

The welcome songs of ambulance and squad car grew in the distance.

* * *

Alex came to on her back.

 

Her arms and legs fanned out, a crude version of the Virtruvian Man. The world was spinning or was she spinning? It reminded her of when she would collapse on her bed, buzzed from consuming an entire bottle of 19 Crimes Red Blend; everything would be moving, rotating or an impression of falling, floating even. She closed her eyes, attempting to ground her mind and body as one. She wiggled her toes and fingers, finding everything responded to her silent command. Wait, where was her gun!? No, she didn't have it in hand. No, she had thrown herself on whatever the Hell that thing was. Her senses instantly recalled the cold, frigid tendrils which permeated both jacket and long sleeved button up shirt at each point of contact between bodies; paralyzing every nerve and fiber down to the very bone until she couldn't move, leaving her at the will of Frankenbeast. It had been like grabbing a solid block of ice; a furry solid block of ice. But it had been the invisible jolts of cold that now left her open and vulnerable.

 

Alex blinked then glanced up, discovering red eyes that were now boring deep into hers.

 

_SHIT!!! FUCK!!!!_

 

Was this how she was going to go out!? Being some Lassie reject's feast?!

 

Hot rancid pufts of breath coated her face and neck, hurling waves of nausea over its prey. Did this thing rummage around the sewers then attack!?

 

“Not today, Lassie,” Alex snarled and summoned the strength to roll and leap to her feet only to have said feet betray her stance and usher her back towards the waterlogged ground, stomach flat on the ground. A sharp yelp of surprise and anger elicited a deep rumble from the creature's chest. Slick blades of grass hindered her attempts at getting back up as she forced her head up to get a look at her adversary.

 

It paced on four legs with talons that curled into daggers at the tips. She thought of eagles and hawks' feet when she saw the impressive set on each foot. Its body she couldn't determine what it was. Maybe canine or some large cat like a cougar or tiger. The head was definitely canine but the snout was flat, similar to the hogs her uncle had raised. Against the lighting which highlighted the running path through the park, Alex caught sight of the deadly spikes or quills which aligned its spine. The tail appeared as though someone had ripped one off a large lizard or snake and haphazardly attached it to end of this thing. Did the zoo lose an animal!? Was this someone's idea of a fucked up joke?! If it was, Alex was not laughing.

 

“What in the FUCK are you!?” Alex stared it down, refusing to give up. “You almost killed my partner you FUCKER!!!!!”

 

It was then she heard it.

 

Several short hard breaths that sounded like......

 

Was it......was it laughing at her?! Was this Frankenbeast actually mocking her?!

 

“What the.....” Before she could finish her thought, the thing came at her, revealing two immaculate rows of jagged ivory. The front legs shot out, thrusting the detective against the impressive oak which stood as the lone witness to this assault. Bone and joint popped in sync as she sensed her body being slammed against the centuries old tree. She struggled to breathe, finding her lungs pinned, denied any bit of life giving air. Alex felt the strength of the creature as it pushed into her chest with a slow punishing demeanor, threatening to break each one by one. Spots danced across her vision as her peripheral sight began to fade.

 

Muscle memory was a godsend.

 

Her arms shot up then down, striking the junction of joint and tendon. The creature howled and backed away, enough for Alex to grasp her Baretta and take aim.

 

Mitaka and Rey heard the shots.

 

“Go! I'll be fine,” Rey hollered, snapping him from his brief trance. The EMTs were on the scene, examining her injuries and conducting initial triage. She watched, through the lifting rain, as her cohort darted off towards the source of the gunfire.

 

“Shots fired! Shots fired! In the direction of Broadway and Bridger Park! I repeat, shots fired in the direction of Broadway and Bridger Park! I need backup!!” Mitaka was shocked he could relay a coherent message, let alone be able to convey anything as he sprinted down the main road through Wesport and south to the park.

 

Frankenbeast lunged for Alex, ignoring the burning from the bullet which was embedded in its hind quarter; a second had found a home in the upper left shoulder.

 

“Shit, it's like shooting a damn bull!”

 

She felt solid wave of flesh and fur, pinning her in the mud. This time, the right paw pinned her right wrist down, keeping the pathetic human from shooting at it anymore. It bared its teeth before leaning in and inhaling the sweet sweet essence of fear, anger, hatred, and regret. The forked tongue slithered out, greedily sweeping up the thick rich beads. It shivered in anticipation. Pity this one had to die. It decided to prolong the suffering of this one before dealing the death blow.

 

Alex closed her eyes and deeply inhaled. This was it.

 

The sharp abrupt burning caused her to scream. It was as if someone had taken acid and dumped it on her skin! Tears blended with the rain as they cascaded down her cheeks and into the unforgiving soil. Her eyes refused to open, to gaze upon the cause of her final moments of agony.

 

The creature raced its tongue along the jagged tears of flesh. Her cries and tears ignited a surge of elation and even arousal as it dug the serpentine appendage deeper into the wounds. Her screams only elevated, climbing in pitch the more it tasted and savored the offerings of crimson iron.

 

Alex thought about Rey and Mitaka as she felt her demise looming. She hoped Mitaka would take care of her partner. She thought about Poe and wondered what could've been.......

 

A heavy thud followed by angered snarling caused her to open her eyes. Hand over her chest, Alex hissed and groaned as she slugishly shifted to her side, seeing the creature in a fight with someone. Her eyes narrowed and strained to focus as she watched the slender figure fearlessly engage in battle with her would be killer.

 

Through the rain she saw he was younger, younger than Rey perhaps. His hair was matted to his head and neck, form lithe but lightning fast as he ducked and rolled the swipes and pounces of Frankenbeast. She watched as he propelled himself off the tree which she had been pinned to and delivered a perfectly executed roundhouse to the side of the head. Frankenbeast wailed, landing with a violent thud to the ground. It remained still for several seconds as the man circled in caution. Alex felt her head growing light as she caught the man hurling a blow into each spot where she had shot Frankenbeast. How did he know those were there?!

 

The man continued ducking, rolling and jumping, thwarting every strike against him. Her eyes struggled to take in what was playing out before her: the man moved fast, but too fast. No human she had even seen or heard of had the reflexes or reaction times like that! It had to be the injuries! She lost blood from the wounds on her chest and her head had hit the tree......

 

Frankenbeast was slowing down, sensing it was fighting a losing battle, lose its prey to a stronger more resilient foe. It bared its teeth in a final show of defiance before retreating for the sanctuary of the shadows.

 

Alex just stared.

 

Her bullets had not slowed Frankenbeast down yet a few well placed hits by Chuck Liddel and it was fleeing?!

 

The man turned his attention to her, seeing the extreme distress she was in. He quickened his pace, hurrying to the injured woman's aid. Her badge shined in the wretched fluorescent light above, telling him she was a cop.

 

“W-w-who......” Alex failed to form the words as her lips failed.

 

“Shhhhh,” he dropped to his knees and cradled her head in his lap. “It's gone now. It won't be coming back.”

 

Alex felt her eyes growing heavy but felt the cool hand cupping the side of her face, offering soothing caresses as if to provide comfort in her suffering. She didn't see his head tilting or the slow smile which crept across his lips as she subconsciously leaned into his touch.

 

 _Help is coming. You will not die; not tonight._ The voice echoed in her mind.

 

_Who are you?_

 

_In due time....._

 

_NO! Please!! I have to know!! You saved my life!!_

 

_Shhhhhh.......Relax Alexandra.......We will meet again. I promise......._

 

The wailing shattered the connection between them as Mitaka reached the downed officer.

 

“ALEX!! ALEX!!!” He frantically searched for a pulse, exhaling loudly when he felt the strong steady rhythm against his fingers. “OVER HERE!!!!” He bellowed at the top of his lungs, determined to get the EMTs over here with no delay.

 

“She's conscious,” he informed the medics as they went to work. Mitaka spied the medium gashes across her chest, seeing the streaks of rose staining the shirt and jacket where cotton and blended fiber had been ripped. He felt it; he felt anger simmering in his belly. It was a fire that was growing and the lead detective laying there, unconscious and helpless, was the fuel.

 

“Whatever did this......” his fist tightened into a ball as he watched her fellow cop being ferried away on the stretcher. It was so......so unnatural to find Alex in this position. Out of place, not right, or abnormal were but a few ways to describe what he was seeing.

 

“I'm riding with her,” he quickly declared and hopped in the back of the ambulance.

 

Mitaka held her hand within both of his, watching over her as the EMTs tended to his comrade. Now, in the almost burning rays of fluorescent, his eyes lay upon the extent of the damage inflicted upon her.

* * *

The man stood on the roof, watching the scene unfolding below him. The police officer was in good hands based upon the reaction of the dark haired officer who arrived moments after he left her there. She would survive. She was strong; he could sense it.

 

The hints of iron danced across his nose guiding his eyes down to his fingers. Her blood caked the tips of his right hand, beckoning him to savor the rich delicate essence. His arm lifted up as his lips gravitated towards the red tinged tips delivering the sweet tantalizing offering to his waiting tongue.

 

Shivers raced along his spine, ignited minute sparks throughout his entire being which was chased by an overwhelming sense of heat, like a fire was racing through his soul. His eyes shot open as the realization slammed him like a truck.

 

“Shit,” he muttered. “ _ **He**_ needs to know.”

 

But a cop!? This revelation will surely bring about......complications. But it didn't matter. And whoever this Poe was better stay out of the way.

 


	2. Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitors in the day!!
> 
> Visitors in the night!!!
> 
> Someone gets a babysitter!!!

“Hey, guys, she's waking up.”

 

Poe motioned at Mitaka and Snap as he felt Alex stirring in the bed. He kept her hand firmly within his, waiting for her to wake up. He refused to leave the chair, determined to be at her side when she came around. Snap had called him after word got back about the attack in the park and that Rey had been assaulted as well. Needless to say, Poe ran four red lights and nearly side swiped a car that should've been in a junkyard and not city streets. He earned a few horns and two middle fingers but the man shrugged off each loving gesture.

 

“Hey, beautiful,” he sighed as piercing rings of ice gazed upward to his anxious chocolate ones. Alex attempted to sit up but was met with immediate opposition from all three. She ignored the deep burning which raced through chest though a light hiss slipped between her lips.

 

“No,” Mitaka shook his head as Poe gingerly pressed on the good shoulder, urging her to sink back into the mattress. “You had a rough night; both you and Rey. You're lucky that thing didn't finish you off.”

 

“Oh shit, Rey,” Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. “Is she okay!??!”

 

“I'm right here!” The cheery accented voice caused for the older woman's head to snap up and find her partner was also her neighbor. Rey frowned at the sorry state of her partner. The corners of the bandages which shielded the freshly sutured wounds were peeking from the top of the drab hospital gown. Her eyes were lined with deep purple crescents as they observed the better condition of herself. Stark contrast to the crazed actions from the previous night.

 

“How are you feeling?” How could Rey be so......so.....upbeat?! She almost became another statistic for crying out loud!

 

“Like Frankenbeast was going to make me a late night snack. Damn things burn like Hell. You look a bit more better though.”

 

“Well, you and Mitaka did show up at the right time. I'm alive! I'm being discharged today. I have some bruises but the doctor said I was fortunate not to have any serious injuries from the impact of the attack.” Rey made a face. “I have a feeling the Captain is going to confine me to a desk. I don't want to be a desk jockey.”

 

“Knowing him, he'll sit on us until we're cleared to report back on duty.” Alex huffed and crossed her arms, not caring about the IV line.

 

“You have that right!”

 

Wincing, Alex sunk in the bed as the all too familiar voice echoed through the room. Captain Wedge Antilles stood in the doorway of the room, arms crossed and gaze hard. “I should keep you on desk duty permanently.”

 

“That won't stop me from working this case,” Alex shook her head. The Captain stood tall, blocking the doorway with his slender frame.

 

“I know,” Antilles sighed. He looked over at Rey who was silent but listening to her superior. “Mitaka told me what happened. You two split up instead of staying together which endangered BOTH of you!”

 

 _Here we go_......Alex mused internally.

 

“I already have the Chief breathing down my neck about this case and two of my detectives damn near got maimed by some animal because they broke protocol! I CANNOT have this happen over and over again!! DAMN IT ALEX!!!”

 

“I guess sorry won't cover it this time huh?”

 

“You guessed right.”

 

“Why is the Chief breathing down your neck, Captain? We don't know who the poor girl was or anything else.” Rey tilted her head, wondering why the top brass of the department was so concerned about this particular homicide.

 

“They won't tell me anything other than find the killer.” Typical brass.......

 

“It's not our fault some damn lab reject attacked us! Mitaka was there! He saw it!” Alex nodded at the younger officer who simply nodded in acknowledgment.

 

“It's true Captain. I saw it and it was nothing I had ever seen before. I mean, look at Alex's chest!” His hand gestured frantically at her upper body.

 

“No, let's not look at Alex's chest,” Alex held her hands up.

 

“And she saved Rey! Alex took that thing on like a linebacker! Full on tackle!” Mitaka continued defending his cohorts. Poe glanced over at Alex who looked as if she wanted to disappear at that moment. The hard glare of the Captain was burning into the side of her head. He simply clutched her hand tighter, showing he believed her.

 

“The doctor said I won't be out until tomorrow anyways. They want to keep me overnight for observations or some shit. I feel fine.”

 

“No, you need to remain here until then. Besides, I don't want you left unsupervised.” Antilles continued staring down his subordinate.

 

“So what, you're going to have a unit dispatched to my place 24/7? Put me under house arrest complete with ankle bracelet?”

 

“If I have to, yes, I will.”

 

Alex exhaled and tightly clenched her jaw. She knew he would do it. Wedge Antilles didn't become Captain by being a push over and a big softy. No, he was a no nonsense, didn't put up with anyone's bullshit person; that included his detectives.

 

“At least Finn can keep an eye on you,” Antilles directed his focus to Rey. “And he is on his way back from Miami.”

 

“Sir, I can keep Alex out of trouble,” Poe spoke up and Alex exhaled loud and deep, expressing her displeasure at this proposal.

 

“I'm not so sure about that, Dameron,” Antilles adamantly shook his head. “You offer is appreciated but-”

 

“I don't think my supervisor will have a problem with it. I have some personal time I can use so I can stay with her.”

 

Poe could see the gears turning in Antilles' head. The Captain glanced at Alex whose eyes were narrowed into narrow slits.

 

_No....no.....no.....don't.....BAD IDEA CAPTAIN!!!!_

 

“You don't need to babysit me Poe.”

 

“Maybe not babysit but keep you safe. This can be unofficial if it would make you feel better Captain.”

 

The gears turned just a little bit more.......

 

“Fine. Until Alex is released back to duty, keep her out of trouble.” Alex shot Poe a nasty look while he straightened up in his seat and rubbed the top of her hand with his palm.

 

“I don't need a fucking babysitter,” she snarled under her breath.

 

“Alex, we can keep you updated on what we find.” Snap hoped the olive branch would placate the visibly agitated woman.

 

“Snap will assume duties as lead investigator until you come back. Mitaka can work with Rey when she is back.”

 

Rey offered her partner a reassuring smile and nodded. Alex was tense, apprehensive, angry even but she trusted Mitaka and Snap. At least Captain Antilles had the sense to keep the team together. Snap was a damn good investigator and Mitaka considered Rey as a little sister which he demonstrated in the alley.

 

“Alex, don't be a damn hard ass. This is already going in your file so please don't make this any worse than what it is.” Captain Antilles' stance softened some, wishing sometimes his lead detective wouldn't be such a damn pain in his ass. Must've been that stint in the Marines Corps, complete with two tours overseas. He was a Navy veteran himself and saw some fucked up shit during his time in active duty but didn't forget Marines could be unpredictable and were crazier than shit house rats.

 

“Fine,” she yielded feeling the battle was all but lost. “Poe can stay with me until I can come back. Captain, I wish you had seen it. It was nothing that ANY of us had seen before! It was as if someone took different animal parts and stitched them all together!”

 

“We can discuss this when you get back Alex. You'll have paperwork to fill and file but for now,” the Captain placed a hand on her shoulder and offered a supportive squeeze. “You need to take it easy.”

 

“Which translates to 'Captain Antilles gets a break from psycho detective',” Alex couldn't help herself. She had worked with the Captain too long to not to have some form of snarky retort.

 

“Exactly,” he offered up a smirk which caused Mitaka and Rey to giggle. Snap sighed but let out a short laugh.

 

“I get out of jail tomorrow. You can come back then. I'll BE FINE.”

 

Poe stood with arms crossed as Alex shook her head in disagreement.

 

“I said you can stay with me but here, here there is staff and I can't exactly escape without the IV line attached to me being noticed and bare ass hanging out of this lovely fashion attire. Just go home and tomorrow come get me. If you don't leave, I'll that nurse in; you know, the one who liked to eye fuck you.”

 

She grinned as Poe cringed outwardly. There was NO WAY he was going to have that cougar molesting him with her creepy stare. Three times in one day was ENOUGH for the agent.

 

“GO.HOME.”

 

“Fine,” Poe relented. He leaned over, placing a tender kiss to her forehead then rested his upon hers. “I will be back first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

“Deal,” she yawned and settled against the pillows. A short waved was given as the dark haired visitor departed. “Finally,” she flipped off the light and waited for slumber to embrace her.

* * *

 

It was late into the night when he appeared.

 

It wasn't difficult to bypass the security and staff. Human technology had its limits and he knew how to take advantage of such. He hovered over the sleeping figure, taking in the sight which lay before him; a contradiction to the fierce warrior witnessed less than 24 hours ago. The bed cast its occupant as frail and small; one could argue helpless. Then again, as the overused cliché went: Appearances could be deceiving.

 

_It's her Sir!_

 

_How can you be certain Thanisson?!_

 

_Because I tasted her blood......It was after the other cop arrived and I was not seen._

 

A cop. A godammn officer of the law! That would not deter him. While it may pose challenges, it wasn't impossible.

 

She was beautiful but not in that overdeveloped siren with a layer of beauty found in a jar appeal but rather her natural beauty was permitted to grace his eyes with its radiance. He harbored the sentiment that makeup was for the insecure; a means to line the pockets of the affluent at the expense of the vulnerable. Shaking his head of the minor reflection, his attention returned to her.

 

Rich locks of chocolate framed a strong face and jaw. One hand had the IV line running through it, delivering the essential element of hydration. Thanisson had told him what had transpired in the park. Of how this human fought off the Chimera to save her partner and nearly lost her own life in that muddy patch of land. So eager to sacrifice herself for another. It was what a true warrior was; selfless.

 

_Fearless......_

 

He took the hand which was free of any tubing and pressed it between his. If he were still alive, his heart would be hammering against its ivory cage.

 

_So warm......so so warm....._

 

Her heart was strong, beating proudly as if to announce its owner had stared down and defied Death itself.

 

But she had......The bandages which were exposed above that wretched gown were proof enough. Rings of ice cut through the darkness and came to rest upon corner of immaculate white. He could smell it, the blood and iodine that stained her flesh. While it wasn't unpleasant, it wasn't appealing to his enhanced olfactory system. The stench of the hospital and staff dotted her skin.

 

His top hand pulled away, eager to feel the shoulder length strands play though his fingers.

 

Of all the places to find her......

 

_Thanisson will be rewarded generously for this._

 

The slow deliberate sliding of slender digits through her hair continued for several moments longer.

 

He leaned in, detecting one which elicited a deep feral growl from his chest; it was the of the one called Poe. Thanisson had warned him that this man was in her thoughts as she readied herself for death. Were they lovers? Were they kin?

 

_There were these thoughts about a man named Poe. It could be a problem, Sir._

 

No, no this Poe would _**not**_ be of any difficulty; if he knew what was in his best interests including remaining alive. When Armitage Hux wanted something, he ALWAYS got it.

 

Taking her hand and turning it upward, Hux had removed the small blade from his pocket and slowly cut diagonally along the exposed flesh. He leaned in, tracing his tongue along the growing river of crimson iron. The instant the very tip of his tongue connected with her blood, he felt his body heating up, surging like a roaring fire. What was ice turned into fire. Had there been light the flush which mottled his face and body would be visible to anyone. His head spun and nerves ignited with rapid minuscule jolts of electricity which raced across the tiny highways of nerves and axons from the very tips of his toes to the crown of his head. Euphoria was the closest word to describe what he was experiencing.

 

He craved more, more of her!

 

“Thanisson was right,” he pulled his lips from the rich offering and ghosted them across hers. “It is you.”

 

He gathered a decent amount of saliva into his mouth then spread it across the open wound. No trace of his presence would be detected as the shallow gash mended and closed; at least no visible indication.....

 

Taking the blade which was in his hand, Hux pricked the center of his index finger. He watched as the bead of rose swelled to the surface. Such a beautiful sight; so precious to them all. Taking the bleeding tip, Hux carefully parted Alex's mouth and deposited the tiny droplets on her tongue. He felt her groan then stir a little but quickly went silent as he felt the bond, the invisible spark, ignite between them.

 

“They will know who you belong to,” he withdrew his finger and sucked on it. As much as he wanted to rip her away from this sterile horrid place, Hux knew the timing was not right. Acting upon any impulse could easily destroy any carefully constructed plans. Idiots acted on impulse, as he had seen in his impressive existence.

 

For him, it was the thrill of the hunt, but hunt was a poor choice in wording; at least where she was concerned. Seduction encompassed more than physical gratification. Yes, he had slept with many but those were means to an end; nothing more than hollow vessels to fulfill his carnal lust. No emotional attachment or connection with any.

 

Except for her.....

 

“Soon,” he vowed.

 

Hux didn't pull back immediately; rather, he drew closer, caressing her cheek with his knuckles. How he had been longing to feel more than a mere cheek. He awaited the day when he could finally taste and touch all she had to give; the day he could truly make her his.

 

_This time, I WILL NOT lose her........_

 

First, there was Poe to deal with.

 

It was time to know thy enemy.

 

He regrettably retracted his hand, already missing that warmth. Hux lingered a few moments more, scooping her hand back into his. He would have to protect her, keep _**them**_ from finding her. No doubt, word about the Chimera and the lone human cop had went beyond the city limits. It wouldn't be long.

 

_Thanisson......_

 

Hux waited, the steadfast sentinel he was. He would not have to be kept for long.

 

“Sir,” the slender figure of his companion materialized alongside him. His face youthful, bordering angelic though it was a deceptive guise. His body lithe but maintained an athleticism which shocked those who witnessed such. Thanisson kept a small distance between him and his maker but approached the side of the bed. His head tilted left and eyes fixated on the sleeping detective.

 

“Have you found it?” Hux didn't avert his eyes from her.

 

“No, it's gone. I tracked it to the river then lost the scent.”

 

It made sense.

 

Hux's jaw clenched but relaxed at the disappointing information. Chimera were highly intelligent.

 

“Remember the last time.....”Hux began but paused.

 

“Sir?”

 

“It's been too long, Thanisson.”

 

“1863.......”

 

“Yes, yes it was August 21st, 1863. Feels longer than a mere century and half.”

 

“Always does for our kind,” Thanisson nodded. “She's been exposed as have the other two cops.”

 

Hux's concern didn't rest with the other two. Wasn't his problem.

 

“As human have been for centuries; their claims eroded to fairy tales and myths, Thanisson,” his head lifted with a cold stare meeting the softer anxious ones. “They won't be believed; you are well aware of what has happened to those who dare to defy.”

 

“How do you intend on explaining all of this to her? I know you have waited and searched but -”

 

“She will accept it.” The finality in his voice ceased further exchange.

 

“You summoned me,” Thanisson raised an eyebrow.

 

“I want you to keep watch; we cannot be caught off guard. Do what you must. I will find out more about this Poe.”

 

The name spat off his tongue as though it was acid rolling off.

 

“How do you intend to......”

 

A thin smile crossed his lips as Hux glanced over.

 

“Understood,” Thanisson didn't pursue the matter. What Hux did was his business.

 

“No, I won't partake in any of those wretched actions humans pass off as courtship. Disgusting how they wantonly whore around in a drunken state, looking for the first person to cast any remote expression of interest. Nauseating and reeks of desperation.”

 

“Chivalry isn't dead then.” Thanisson chuckled.

 

“Of course not,” Hux shook his head. “I do not think my detective would desire the vulgar crude behaviors those brutes openly display.”

 

The very image of one of those Neanderthals laying so much as a finger on her.......

 

“Should we at least keep an eye out on the other two?”

 

“Yes,” Hux acquiesced. “If you feel the need is great then proceed.”

 

Thanisson vanished, leaving Hux with Alex. Taking her hand once again with both, he pressed a tender kiss to the top.

 

“Until we meet again, my detective.”

* * *

 

Alex's eyes fluttered open, the first thing she noted was the constant darkness It was difficult to read the time on the clock across the way though her internal clock screamed it was still late. Her chest continued it's fiery outrage but as she had before, it went ignored.

 

“This is going to leave a mark,” she mused. But what did it matter? It was part of the risk she took every single time she put on the shield; HELL, anytime was more appropriate. Still, she would do it all over again if given the chance.

 

She rolled her head, greeted with a vacant hallway. Sleep wasn't returning anytime too soon; surprise surprise. Guess there was the TV.

 

Alex flung her arm over, hand landing on the remote.

 

_“Today on Jerry.........”_

 

It was going to be a long few days.

 

It was 7 AM and Poe was sitting, ready to go. Alex continued to sleep, TV having been flipped off when he arrived. Sleep had eluded him the previous evening, his mind racing with everything that had transpired. He knew Alex was less than thrilled about having him stay with her but tough. Trouble had a way of finding her and last night was chalked up to yet another one of these encounters.

 

“Hey,” the groggy voice speared his thoughts.

 

“Welcome back,” Poe smiled warmly.

 

“What time is it?” Alex stretched her arms and legs out, relishing in the sensations of muscle getting attention.

 

“A little after 7.”

 

“Imagine that,” she rubbed her eyes and sat up. “I'm ready to get the fuck out of here.”

 

“As soon as the doc says go, you're outta here.”

 

“And you become the warden,” Alex rolled her eyes but playfully.

 

“I see your mood is a bit lighter today; yesterday you were casting me the death stare.”

 

“Yeah, well, put yourself in my place,” Alex shook her head. “I don't do 'having a caretaker' well.”

 

“So we've noticed.”

 

“Don't expect me to be the docile good patient either.”

 

“Didn't plan on it,” Poe just smiled.

 

“At least we agree on something.”

* * *

 

“Home sweet home,” Alex shot her arms open, embracing the air as she crossed the threshold. A loud yowling caught her attention as a Siamese cat trotted up. It wove between her legs, rubbing every part of its body against her.

 

“I know you didn't miss a meal,” Alex leaned down, picking up the demanding animal.

 

“No, she did not.” Poe came up, scratching behind the ears, earning a deep purr in gratitude.

 

“Thanks for checking on her.”

 

“Don't worry about it,” Poe simply shrugged it off.

 

“Okay, Warden,” Alex sighed and dropped herself unceremoniously on the couch, “I'm at your mercy.”

 

Poe simply stared back, with arms crossed over his chest. This woman could be such a pain in his ass sometimes.

 

“Doc said no work for at least three days. How will I ever pass the time?”

 

“You heard Snap; they will keep you updated if anything happens.”

 

“Not the same as being out there,” she muttered.

 

“I get it,” Poe eased down beside her, “You thrive out there, in the city. Being stuck here sucks.”

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of solitary at MSP.”

 

“Okay now,” he wasn't going to believe that hyperbole. “It isn't that bad!” Poe shook his head. “I'm sure Rey or Mitaka will swing by later.”

 

At that moment Alex's phone dinged. It was a text from Rey.

 

_Nothing new yet.....Make it home okay?_

 

_Yep....I have the Warden watching over me._

 

_:(_

 

_How's it going with Mitaka?_

 

_He won't let me out of his sight._

 

_LOL! I'm sure he means well.....Finn holding up okay?_

 

_He's the one who asked Mitaka to practically sit on me!_

 

_Finn will ease up._

 

_I think he did this after hearing about you._

 

_I KNOW you handle your own. But, give the man peace of mind._

 

_I am.... :)_

 

_Good. I'll be back in three days. I'm sure the Captain will be elated!_

 

_ROFLMAO!!! Yeah, he made the comment it was off without you around._

 

_Awww......He does care!_

 

“What are you doing in there?” The dissonance coming from the kitchen startled the cat who hissed and arched her back and puffed her chocolate tail.

 

“You're fine,” Alex sighed and petted her until she relaxed under the soothing strokes. “Just some genius who can't find his way around a damn kitchen!!”

 

“You rearranged it!” Poe hollered back in frustration.

 

“What in the HELL are you looking for?!”

 

“A pot!”

 

“You don't need to cook!! I can still walk and fend for myself! Order a pizza or Chinese!!!”

 

Alex growled, feeling as if she made a mistake by going along with this. WHY did she agree to letting him stay!? WHY!??! She wanted to kick her own ass for letting those deep rings of brown getting under her skin yet again!

 

_This doesn't mean ANYTHING._

* * *

 

Hux was grateful for centuries of exercised restraint. He was perched out on the fire escape, listening to the exchange between his detective and that insufferable Poe. She was questioning why he allowed him to remain while she healed.

 

_She isn't the only one....._

 

He had to ball his hands into two tight fists, jaw tightened as the nauseating odor of the other polluted the loft. It overpowered the more delicate essence that was hers.

 

Human males!

 

Hux made himself think of the positive in this otherwise wretched scenario: He could see her, smell her, and hear her though he yearned to feel her touch. Even now as she continued to heal from the attack, her spirit was strong.

* * *

 

Alex shuddered and felt an invisible hand lifting her chin up and her gaze landing on the window. Quietly, she rose from the couch, stalking towards the large pane. Poe was on the phone, occupied with ordering Chinese from the sounds of it. His back was turned to the scene playing out in the living room.

 

The sensation of being watched drifted over her being, growing louder and harder with each step taken. She pivoted around and flattened her back to the wall. Her heart pounded, adrenaline pumping into her veins. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up as her hands furled and unfurled, preparing to fight. Someone was going to have a very bad day.

 

Alex took a deep breath then jumped in front of the window and found.....

 

No one.

 

No one was on the fire escape. She peered down, noting the ladder was still up so no one could come up off the street. Alex craned her neck up, noticing the way up was vacant then back towards the street then one final time upward towards the roof.

 

“Okay, Koch, maybe you're overreacting,” she chided herself while retreating back inside.

* * *

 

Hux stood on the roof, taking in the sight of the skyline. She had sensed him.

 

She.Had.Sensed.Him.

 

Elation swelled within him as his feet crunched the gravel and roofing materiel with each casual step. For now, he would allow her to rest and gather her strength.

 

“Soon,” he whispered into the fluttering breeze.

 

“Hey, you okay over there?”

 

Alex shook her head then looked over at Poe whose face was scrunched up.

 

“Yeah,” she dismissed his concern. “Just had a flashback to last night that's all. Nothing to freak out about.”

 

“Right,” he didn't believe her but dropped the matter. “Well, the food should be here in about 20 minutes.”

 

“Good,” she flashed a brilliant smile. “The hospital food sucked.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MSP = Missouri State Penitentiary - Was in operation from 1836 to 2004 in Jefferson City and a hotbed for paranormal activity. www.missouripentours.com 
> 
> Chimera = Mythological beast comprised of multiple animals. 
> 
> And yes, I PROMISE that Alex and Hux will FINALLY come face to face!!! At least he got to see her.....okay well it was unconscious and in the hospital and we know what it was that attacked her and Rey. 
> 
> And I think Poe enjoys playing babysitter/warden.


	3. Fata Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex remembers a hellish day in her past..... 
> 
> A late nigh visitor pays a visit.......
> 
> And the name of the cat is........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is a bit slow but this is a slow burn and I PROMISE Alex and Hux will cross paths!!!!

_One more day......._

 

Alex mused as she perched out on the fire escape, taking in the unseasonably warm May night. It wasn't unusual but she took advantage of it. Poe was crashed in the spare room, with her cat coiled on his chest. It was the perfect opportunity to have a moment to herself. A bottle of 19 Crimes rested faithfully to her left as a cigarette dangled between her index and middle finger. She shouldn't be smoking, but here she was, inhaling on the cancer stick while ingesting its liquid counterpart. Alex had foregone a glass; it would only be another dish to wash.

 

A good buzz was settling in, setting off microscopic sparks through each nerve as it coursed through and warmed her entire body. At least the invisible flames which licked her chest were mere afterthoughts as each laceration was reduced to a dull but annoying tingle. Alcohol had been something of a friend after being discharged which was followed up with that wonderful transition into “normal life.” Yeah, she could see how it was difficult, understated, to go from frontline combat to the agonizingly slow and monotonous world of the civilian. After she returned from her second tour, there had been a few incidents; nothing that wasn't beyond the expected scope as they regurgitated the tiresome mantra her. It was “normal” for combat veterans to experience some degree of difficulty when returning stateside.

 

“What the fuck ever,” she muttered bitterly. “Try losing two comrades to IEDs then come back and tell me what's considered fucking normal.”

 

Those assholes in their overpriced suits and shoes possessed ZERO inclination as to what she and her unit were put through. Hell would've been a cakewalk compared to that corner of the planet.

 

Another swig of the dry but smooth blend cascaded across her tongue before washing over and down her throat. The hard shit was off limits. One too many 48 hour bouts of the 3.2 flu, as her fellow Marines labeled it, and she swore off anything stronger than wine. Hugging a toilet precariously was not her idea of a good time and she could maintain normalcy to a degree even after an entire bottle of wine; or two.....It depended on the level of alcohol and her mental state at that time. Alex was fully aware of all the PSA's and bullshit about alcohol abuse and drugs which seemed to run rampant with some of the returning troops but those stupid fucks over here just did not get it! They could preach and fucking preach until they were red white and fucking blue in the faces but most couldn't fathom what it was like seeing the limbs of your fellow soldiers where seconds before it was a human being standing and joking with you! Blood splattering the Humvee along with shards of bone drizzled in blood and brain matter. Singed hair attached to a chunk of burning skull or perhaps the shred of uniform with the last name Eckridge sprinkled in said dead man's blood topped the deluge. At least she was able to recover the photo of his parents he always kept in the upper right breast pocket; facing his parents at the funeral, rather the motions of such for there was no body in the casket that was lovingly lowered into the ground at Leavenworth. It had rained that day; a gentle consistent cleansing which did little to fill the collective hole in each of them.

 

He had been 19 goddamn years old!

 

No shrink, no matter how well versed they were, would EVER begin to scratch the surface.

 

No, no they didn't get it.

 

Maybe that was why Alex became a cop.

 

It was the closest thing to war she would get this side of the Atlantic.

 

Alex wrapped her lips around the Marlboro, taking a moment before inhaling deep and long. Her eyes lowered shut, as her lungs held the vile cloud within their spongy confines. Slowly, she exhaled, letting the acrid taste parade along her senses where moments before it was dry liquid red. She really needed to call Bressler and see how he was holding up. He always was the strongest one of them all.

* * *

 

Hux remained concealed in the shadows.

 

He watched in aching silence as Alex sat alone on the metallic platform, clad in faded running shorts and old running tech shirt. Her form was tense; ready to react to the slightest threat which passed her way. The bags under her icy cerulean depths had thickened. Sleep was no ally of hers.

 

His sharp eyes observed every movement her body made; each breath, twitch, and shift. She was troubled. Her thoughts had fallen; fallen to a darker time in her life. A place of carnage and sorrow. Blood ran like rivers as bodies littered street and rubble in the wake as screams, shrieks, and wails of the dying would forever follow.

 

She had been in battle!

 

She had lost brethren to atrocities that would break the mind and being of any other human being.

 

The alcohol and tobacco were how she numbed it, when she was alone. No one else knew......

 

_“What are you doing out here? Get your ass back inside.”_

 

A cat, a Siamese to be precise, had graced her with its presence. It yeowled in protest, refusing to budge as it pranced alongside her. Alex was shooing the creature back inside, clearly not what it wanted based on the growls and tail twitches she earned for her reprimands. She remained seated, resuming her silent indulgences as the night drifted deeper.

 

_“Stubborn ass cat.”_

 

He could hear the horrid sounds which he presumed belonged to that nauseating human, Poe. Alex had called him Warden the last two days he was there. It was sickeningly clear he reveled in the task and harbored a degree of pride in such.

 

At least the Chimera had not returned; rather, not in its true guise.

 

There had been whispers of the attack permeating through the city; of the cops that came face to face with a Chimera and lived. Perhaps Thanisson was correct in assuming the other two required watching. Centuries had been spent, blood shed, bodies piled to keep the real world concealed from humans. Most were blissfully unaware their neighbor could be a vampire, werewolf, or other creature which they had been conditioned to believe were creations of men long since passed.

 

His attention snapped back to the human as she downed the last of the bottle's contents and took a final drag on the cigarette. A small pot hidden behind a larger one masked the collection of butts crushed into sand. Her hand clutched the empty bottle around the neck as she rose and slipped back inside.

* * *

 

Alex padded across the hardwood flooring, her cat trotting faithfully alongside her. She had been unable to sleep which led to her late night dalliance. The buzz was deepening, thought not enough to impair her senses or motor skills. She made her way into the kitchen, slipping a side cabinet door open. Behind the packs of bottled water and sports drinks was the bucket. She gingerly deposited the latest offering, noting it would need to be emptied soon. It would have to wait until Poe was gone.

 

“I know,” she sighed as the furry body curled between her legs. “Let's try to sleep right?” Sarcasm knew no time or schedule.

 

Sleep was a joke.

 

Alex merely lay in bed, tossing and turning as though she was a log rolling down the river. Her furry beast was once again assuming the position on Poe. Alex couldn't blame her; she wasn't the ideal bedmate on this night. Usually the alcohol lulled her to sleep where some nights she was ushered into an abyss but others.....others she was back _**there.**_ Back in the shit storm with bullets whizzing inches from her head, grazing Cody's arm and leg or back to when they lost Eckridge.

 

Tonight she was a prisoner in the bowels of her personal hell.

* * *

 

She could feel her body reacting to what her mind was envisioning as consciousness was light but enough to pull her back to that day. Alex felt helpless; unable to fight back. She was a prisoner of her memories! Her heart hammering in a violent rhythm as phantom gunfire deafened her hearing. Her peripheral vision catching the encore of Sterling being propelled violently through the arid desert air, flying across as his body spiraled and twisted from the shock wave. It was slow.......painfully slow. Every second playing out like individual frames of a camera. The depths of unrestrained terror shining in those dark jade rings. The stinging danced across her left thigh, grazing uniform then skin, then muscle as the bullet raced across. It didn't hurt; not really. It felt more like a mosquito bite than bullet wound.

 

“NO!” She heard herself scream. Missler was on her left, dragging her by the right arm as they rushed towards the escalating inferno. The putrid stench of flesh, blood, urine, and feces obstructed their airways but still they surged on. Sand gritted between their teeth as additional explosions ripped around them. English, Arabic, and other unfamiliar dialects competed to be heard as their owners raised their voices to the point of razing their throats and lungs raw. Civilian and military alike sought cover from foe and friend as the confusion swept across the ancient town. Blood and entrails coated alleyway and marketplace indiscriminately alongside hollowed out frames of vehicles caught in the crossfire.

 

It had been an ambush. Fuckers had ambushed them!!

 

“ALEX!!! ALEX TAKE THE LEFT!!!”

 

Her mind ordered her body to obey her CO's orders, ducking left around the corner. Through the thick plumes of smoke she noticed several Army soldiers positioned on the rooftops adjacent to her position. Where the FUCK were reinforcements!??! Infantry was placed right outside of town!!!

 

The shelling was growing louder and closer. Her assault weapon was devouring ammunition like a starving dog tearing through a piece of meat and running low. Her service pistol was strapped in the thigh holster but only that held one clip! Her radio screeched with the panicked pleas for assistance by her CO. Missler was pinned down by enemy gunfire two blocks ahead. Alex had two choices: Stay or run through enemy and friendly fire to help. Her heart was stammering at this point, adrenaline dictating her actions and thoughts. Pain was nonexistent as she prepared to race into Hell.

 

Suddenly, from somewhere, perhaps to her side as her brain registered, a pressure clamped down on her shoulder.

 

_Listen to me.......Focus......._

 

Alex found herself spinning around, looking for the one with the calm British tone. Maybe it was a manifestation; there had been a detachment of British Marines with them at the time of the attack.

 

_Breathe........_

 

Her mind obeyed and she felt her dream self dropping the weapon to her side. All around her the violent drama ceased, vanished the instant the voice entered her mind.

 

The pressure increased but gently to ground her to reality.

 

_Follow the sound of my voice........_

 

Her feet shuffled in the sand and shifted her body around. The desert wind whipping sand and rock into an eruption of biting specks and dancing ribbons of tan, brown, and sepia. A few feet ahead was a Marine; but it wasn't an American Marine. No, that uniform was of a British Marine.

 

_Follow........_

 

Alex quickened her cadence, determined to learn the identity of her savior.

 

“WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!!!”

 

The figure did not stop or slow. All around her she was embraced by a warmth which penetrated her deeper with every step she took. Eckridge, Missler, and Sterling were gone as were the sands decorated with corpses, twisted burnt hulls, and empty casings. Even the stench of charred flesh blended with motor oil and diesel had vanished.

 

Now the figure had halted, hands clasped behind the back. The helmet prevented her from seeing anymore that a hint of pale flesh on the back of the neck.

 

“W-who are you!?”

 

_You know......We met once before......_

 

Alex finally caught up, pausing a few feet from the mysterious entity. Her free hand lifted up and out, reaching for one, just one hand. It had to be another mind fuck! All of this!

 

_No.....not a mind fuck....._

 

The tips of her fingers grazed the palm, discovering it was solid. The figure simply stood, back facing her as fingers continued going up along the arm.

 

“What the Hell is going on!?”

 

Her hand swept up, flattening into the center of the back.

 

_You're safe now......Rest......_

 

She felt it.

 

It was comforting, safe......enveloping.

 

Slowly, Alex withdrew her gloved hand, finding the heat between her palm and the back of her mystery companion unwavering. Her legs grew heavy, starting in her ankles and calves. It wasn't like she was drugged but it was a heaviness one experienced when falling into deep sated slumber. She failed to notice her weapon slipping from her grip, clattering to her boots. Her knees wobbled as they refused to support her any longer. Her torso wavered as arms swayed, attempting to grasp anything only to find air. Her vision grew blurred and eyes began to flutter shut as strong arms caught her before she collapsed.

 

_You're safe......_

* * *

 

Hux dared to shift his lithe form on her bed, stretching alongside her. The thrashing and screaming had subsided, the night terror banished from her mind and soul. The glimpse into her past had been gut wrenching; he had felt his chest constricting as she suffered through this hellish ordeal. He himself had lost comrades in battle but her, her loss transcended that. He had been so young, the one she called Eckridge; had thought of him as her little brother.

 

A faint groan caused him to freeze.

 

Alex rolled to her left side, subconsciously draping her arm and leg over him, nestling her head against his shoulder. Her body slid closer, clinging fiercely to his as if allowing her hold to slacken would allow for him to be lost to her.

 

“Thank you,” ghosted along her lips.

 

He couldn't help to lean into her, creating a protective shield with his arm, daring anything to try and take her. The hammering in her chest quelled, resuming a constant steady rhythm. Her skin dotted with beads of sweat that glued her shirt to her skin in random places; a reminder of her earlier internal battle. He would have depart soon, leaving her alone yet again.

 

Hux will his mind to shut it out, instead focusing on spending the closing window of time he had with his human. The vampire was content, laying with her and it was obvious she reciprocated similar sentiment; even if she was asleep, deep down a part of her was aware of his presence.

 

“Please.....don't leave.....”

 

He peered down, spying the frown etched in her brow. Those sweet pouty lips quivering.......

 

“I'm not,” he affirmed. A few strands of chocolate had strayed, covering a sliver of eye and mouth. It cast an aura of innocence about her, angelic if he wished to go that far. Slender fingers delicately swept the wayward tresses behind her ear.

 

“Sir,” Thanisson suddenly appeared. “We have a problem.”

 

The younger vampire regretted interrupting Hux but it was urgent. His sire's icy rings sharpened at the intrusion but quickly softened at the alarmed expression crossing his face.

 

“What is it?” His words held an underlying tone of anger.

 

“It's the Chimera. It was sighted, an hour ago along Brush Creek.”

 

“It found another victim.” It wasn't a question.

 

“Yes, though when I tracked it, the bastard fled, jumped in the creek then vanished.”

 

“Of course,” Hux nodded grimly. “Just like the river.”

 

“Our spies are on the alert but this one, this one exhibits a higher level of intelligence.”

 

“As long as it continues to roam in my city, my detective will be in danger.” Thanisson didn't miss the manner to which Hux drew the sleeping human closer to him.

 

“So will the other two but I have not seen or picked up any trace of its presence where they reside.”

 

Hux simply nodded.

 

“Maintain watch over the two cops as at some time it will attempt to attack one or both again.”

 

Before the final syllable departed from his lips, the younger vampire had made his exit.

 

_Damn that Chimera!_

 

Hux seethed internally but the cool exterior didn't betray the gathering rage behind the chilled glacial rings. The subtle shift broke him from the spell; Alex had nestled closer still, as though she was attempting to offer comfort. His hand continued sliding down then up her back, fingertips lightly tracing her spine. His sharp senses committed everything about her: The artificial scent of coconut which painted her hair, lavender that coated her skin, attempting to mask the subtle notes of earth which danced beautifully with falling rain; it was her true scent. It was simple but powerful and beckoned to the vampire.

 

He allowed his eyes to lower shut, stealing the few precious hours he had left with her.

* * *

 

Alex awakened, feeling rested. It was strange; she had finished off the bottle and somewhat expected to wake up with some residual consequences of her actions. The detective stretched her arms overhead, finding the amazing sensation of muscle fiber receiving a little bit of sorely needed attention. Her eyes scanned the room, as though she was searching for something or someone; no, _**expecting**_ to find something or someone there.

 

Yet, she found herself alone in her bed. A part of her was.....saddened? How could she hold such sentiment?

 

“Must be the wine,” she muttered and stretched again. “One more day.....”

 

One more day, 24 hours until she was back in action. While she could use the sleep, the call of duty had been too great to ignore.

 

Then again, if she set foot back in the precinct, the Captain would read her the Riot Act and promptly have her ass escorted back home in the back of a squad car. Hell, she wouldn't put it past him to have an anklet bracelet put on her to drive his point home. More for his peace of mind than anything.

 

“Hey,” Poe was standing in the doorway. His raven strands tousled as it was evident he had recently awakened; that and the fact he was still dressed in the basketball shorts and worn Kansas University shirt only confirmed her initial suspicions.

 

“How are you feeling?” He stepped in, crossing to the edge of bed and eased down.

 

“Like I just woke up,” the corner of her mouth crept up.

 

“Funny,” the smile was brief as his face darkened. “You scared us out there.”

 

“I was doing my job.”

 

“And almost killed for it.”

 

“Well, if was my time, at least I had one helluva run.”

 

Poe shook his head at her cavalier attitude. For as long as he knew her, Alex seemed to wear a mask; concealing what she was really thinking or feeling. This was no different.

 

“You can be difficult you know that?” He scrubbed a hand over his handsome features.

 

“You're preaching to the choir Poe. Tomorrow I go back to being the Captain's problem.”

 

“And he's ready for it.”

 

Alex simply shook her head. Poe spied the bandages peeking through the top of her shirt, noting hints of crimson had breached the pristine ivory. It was to be expected due to the extent of her injuries. If there was pain, she wasn't revealing if and the depth of such was being experienced.

 

“Look, I'm sorry if I've been an ass the last few days. I hate being confined and not out there,” Alex hitched a thumb over her shoulder for effect. “I feel like....”

 

“A kid who got grounded,” Poe finished her thought, earning a narrow stare.

 

“I was going to say caged animal but either way it's the same.”

 

“What part of 'You were nearly shredded by something while pursuing it ALONE' do you not get?!”

 

“I get it Poe! I was doing my fucking job and it's called acceptable risk!” Alex felt her head begin to throb as the conversation spiraled downward. Clearly the time spent in the posh Federal office building downtown had rotted his brain. “Remember when you were a field agent and put your ass on the line but didn't think twice about it?”

 

“And being out of the field allowed for me to obtain a new prospective. It's dangerous work!”

 

“What happened to you!? What happened to the Poe Dameron I know!? Sorry, knew! You didn't have a problem going out, tearing up traffickers, pimps, smugglers, or any other piece of shit out there! You were the Bureau's top field agent!”

 

“Until that night of the raid on the Eadu Syndicate and Draven nearly died.”

 

“I remember that,” she sighed heavily, sensing the pain he was experiencing recalling that night. “You took a bullet that was millimeters from your heart. I didn't sleep at all that week you were laid up in ICU. I get it Poe; you're worried.”

 

She flung the blanket aside and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

 

As she sat perched at the breakfast bar with coffee clutched in her firm grip, Alex couldn't shake the sensation she was being watched. It wasn't a feeling of fear which crept along her spine before racing through her nerves as she took a sip of the dark roast. She didn't feel worried. Probably the neighbors across the way in the adjacent building. A quiet couple which took a habit of watching the life blood of the city travel along its concrete arteries, regardless of weather. They painted and drew what the world offered so Alex didn't second guess their activities.

 

No one from the team had contacted her since Rey had sent those texts. The media had been silent, offering 30 second soundbites which passed as updates according to them. No new leads or persons of interests had been established but more importantly, no new victims. Damned bunch of hyenas circling the latest carcass, desperate to tear the tastiest bits of flesh from one another. It was goddamn sickening. If you didn't provide them a story, they made one up.

 

A shadow crossed her line of sight, alerting Alex to a certain furball demanding attention.

 

“You are a brat you know that BB-8?”

 

BB-8 simply meowed loudly and parked himself in the center of the bar. He was a rather sizable Siamese coming in at 13 pounds with rich blue eyes and had the attitude to match. Alex chose the name after seeing a movie where there was a droid with the same name. It was fitting.

 

“You had treats. I see the crumbs in front of me; nice try.”

 

BB-8 retaliated by flopping on his side then proceeded to roll around, knocking over bills and other papers which earned a growl from his owner. He continued to roll about, content in his owner's misery.

 

“Yeah, you're a dick,” Alex sighed and took another drink. BB-8 sat up and approached his irritated owner, gently butting his head to hers, as if he was affirming her accurate observation. “But, you're my dick.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have commented, bookmarked, or left a kudos!!!! It means I am doing something right!!!!


End file.
